Seth Green
| birthplace = West Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice actor, writer, producer | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Clare Grant (2010–present) }} Seth Benjamin Gesshel Green (born February 8, 1974) is an American actor, comedian, voice actor, and television producer. He is well known for his role as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, as well as Dr. Evil's son Scott in the "Austin Powers" series of comedy films and Mitch Miller in That '70s Show. He also voices the characters of Chris Griffin on Family Guy, Lieutenant Gibbs in Titan Maximum, Jeff "Joker" Moreau in the Mass Effect video game series, and is one of the creators and producers of the stop motion comedy series Robot Chicken, in which he also voices many characters. Green appeared in many other movies, such as Rat Race, The Italian Job, Can't Hardly Wait, as a child in Stephen King's It and as Dan in the 2004 movie Without a Paddle. Early life Green was born and raised in West Philadelphia, a section of the City of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His parents are Barbara (née Gesshel), an artist, and Herb Green, a math teacher.Seth Green Biography (1974–2009) His parents divorced when Seth was 15, causing havoc in his personal life. However, he found refuge in URJ Camp Harlam in Kunkletown, Pennsylvania, where he had been going since he was five years old. His mother worked there for a couple of years as the art director. There he discovered that performing was his true calling. After his parents' divorce, he said that camp was a place where he could reinvent himself and be good at anything he wanted.www.npr.com Green was raised Jewish and played a 1940s Jewish boy in Woody Allen's movie Radio Days; his ancestors were from Poland, Russia and Scotland. In this regard, he said: |}} Career Early career Green's first movie role was in the 1984 film A Billion for Boris. At eight, Green landed his first film assignment, a co-starring role in the 1984 film The Hotel New Hampshire with Jodie Foster and Rob Lowe. He appeared in the 1987 film Can't Buy Me Love, playing the part of Patrick Dempsey's little brother, Chuckie Miller. He also starred in Woody Allen's Radio Days (1987) as Joe, and appeared in Big Business (1988) and, in the same year, in My Stepmother Is an Alien. Green appeared in the miniseries It (as Richie Tozier, age 12), all three Austin Powers movies as Dr. Evil's son, Scott, and Enemy of the State and The Italian Job as a computer specialist. He was also in the films Can't Hardly Wait, Rat Race, Without a Paddle, Idle Hands and Sex Drive. Green also had a role in the 1992 film Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but the scene he was in was subsequently cut. In 1994, he starred alongside Jennifer Love Hewitt in the short-lived series The Byrds of Paradise. He worked with Hewitt again in 1998's Can't Hardly Wait, which also featured Paige Moss, who would later play with him in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Amber Benson (Tara Maclay, Buffy) was also in this film, but her scenes were cut in order to get a PG-13 rating. Green appeared as Daniel "Oz" Osbourne, a werewolf, in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer during the second through fourth seasons, and one episode in the first season of the spinoff Angel. Green has also been featured in roles on Greg the Bunny, Tucker, The X-Files, That '70s Show, Will & Grace, MADtv, Reno 911!, Entourage, Grey's Anatomy, Heroes and My Name Is Earl. Family Guy for Family Guy.]] He went in to the casting of an animated television sitcom called Family Guy, created by Seth MacFarlane for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series plot centers on a family called the Griffins, a dysfunctional family. The series starred MacFarlane, Alex Borstein, Mila Kunis and Mike Henry. Green primarily plays Chris Griffin, the teenage son, who is overweight, unintelligent and, in many respects, a younger version of his father, Peter Griffin; and Neil Goldman, a geeky and annoying neighbor. Green admittedly did an impression of the Buffalo Bill character from the thriller film The Silence of the Lambs during his audition. His main inspiration for Chris' voice came from envisioning how "Buffalo Bill" would sound if he were speaking through a PA system at a McDonald's. After two episodes of the second season, Family Guy was taken off the network's permanent schedule and shown irregularly thereafter. The show returned in March 2000 to finish airing the second season which contained 21 episodes, all the cast came back for the series return. The third season contained 21 episodes and began airing from July 11, 2001 to February 14, 2002. During its second and third-season runs, Fox publicly announced that the show had been canceled at the end of the second season in 2002. In spite of the announced cancellation, in 2003 Fox decided to make the third season. During the third season, Fox announced that the show was canceled for good. The series was renewed later in 2005 for its fourth season due to strong DVD sales and its syndication on basic-cable networks. Once again Green and the rest of the cast came back for their voice works. Further career He is a co-creator and producer of the stop motion TV series Robot Chicken, for which he also does many voices and has even appeared in animated form. He also appeared as a cameo in the Fall Out Boy music video, "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race", and in "Weird Al" Yankovic's "White & Nerdy" music video. He made two appearances on The Soup in 2007 and 2008, using his first appearance to lampoon then-Internet celebrity Chris Crocker.Seth Green wants you to leave Chris Crocker alone – VIDEO – TV Squad He voiced the character Jeff "Joker" Moreau, pilot of the SSV Normandy, in the video game Mass Effect for the Xbox 360 and PC; and Mass Effect 2. He is a producer of The 1 Second Film and appears in the "making of" documentary that accompanies its feature-length credits. Green is also the co-creator (with Hugh Sterbakov) of the comic Freshmen, published by Top Cow Productions. Green, along with Robot Chicken co-producer Breckin Meyer, appeared in the NBC show Heroes during the 2008–09 season. In January 2009, Green worked with David Faustino (Bud Bundy from Married with Children) for an episode of Faustino's show Star-ving – Faustino is often mistaken for Green. On July 13, World Wrestling Entertainment's official website announced Green as the special guest host for the July 13 episode of WWE Raw, and on that night, Green competed in the main event, a six-man tag team match, which his team won by disqualification. He was also in attendance for WWE's biggest event of the year, Wrestlemania 26 on March 28, 2010. He is a self-confessed WWE fan. He is also currently the voice of Michael in the Nickelodeon show, Fanboy and Chum Chum. Personal life Green married Clare Grant on May 1, 2010; the couple lives in Los Angeles.Seth Green marries Claire Grant, The Huffington Post, May 2, 2010 Filmography Television Awards and nomination Annie Awards *2008: Won, "Best Directing in an Animated Television Production" – Robot Chicken: Star Wars *2009: Won, "Best Writing in an Animated Television Production" – Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II Chlotrudis Awards *2004: Nominated, "Best Supporting Actor" – Party Monster Emmy Awards *2007, 2008, 2009: Nominated, "Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour)" – Robot Chicken (shared w/producers & writers) *2009: Nominated, Outstanding Voice-Over Performance – "Robot Chicken" Teen Choice Awards *2000: Nominated, "Choice TV Actor" – Buffy the Vampire Slayer *2002: Nominated, "Choice Comedic TV Actor" – Greg the Bunny *2005: Nominated, "Choice Movie Dance Scene" – Be Cool Young Artist Awards *1989: Won, "Best Young Actor Guest Starring in a Syndicated Comedy, Drama or Special" – The Facts of Life *1992: Nominated, "Outstanding Young Comedian in a Television Series" – Good & Evil Slammy Awards *2009: Nominated, "Best Raw Guest Host" See also *List of recurring That '70s Show characters *List of celebrities who have been the subject of pranks on Punk'd References External links * * * [http://the1secondfilm.com/crew/14612 Seth Green Producer Profile for The 1 Second Film] * [http://www.adultswim.com/shows/robotchicken/index.html Robot Chicken page on AdultSwim.com] Category:1974 births Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:Annie Award winners Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Family Guy Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American people of Russian descent Category:American actors of Scottish descent Category:Scottish American Jews ar:سيث غرين da:Seth Green de:Seth Green es:Seth Green fr:Seth Green it:Seth Green la:Seth Green nl:Seth Green ja:セス・グリーン no:Seth Green pl:Seth Green pt:Seth Green ru:Грин, Сет simple:Seth Green fi:Seth Green sv:Seth Green tr:Seth Green zh:塞思·格林